


I'm Not in Love

by blackjackvip09



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Fluff, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjackvip09/pseuds/blackjackvip09
Summary: Hanbin went through phases because of Jennie.





	1. Phase 1: Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my English skills and grammatical errors. I am not a gifted writer. Prepare for cringefest. And pls do leave a comment. I appreciate it.

**Freshman Year**

Hanbin and Jennie's friendship started when they were freshmen in high school.

They topped their first exams. Both of them almost had the same GPA, but it was Jennie who took the first rank. Their GPAs had a wide gap among the following students in the ranks. The teachers immediately recognized them and decided to train them as the next representatives in a national academic competition. So, they often had advance sessions after their regular classes in their school's library. From there, they became study buddies.

Their talks were about general ideas. They do not really talk about other personal things aside from the topics that they discuss on their handouts and lessons.  
After their session, Jennie's mother picked her up. She generously gave Hanbin a ride home. Starting from that day, it has been their routine.

After months of studying in the library, they shared their common interests and goals. Their friendship leveled up. They usually talk about this whenever they take a break from studying.  
Their conversation started like they were doing interviews with each other. They shared about personal information that were worth sharing until they reached the topic about dreams.

"So, what do you want to be in the future?" Hanbin asked.

Jennie contemplated for a short moment before answering, "Hmm... I really like modeling and fashion designing."

Hanbin was quite surprised with her answer, "Oh?"

"What do you mean 'oh'?" she awkwardly smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd take one of the noble courses."

Jennie chuckled, "My mom wants me to take law." Hanbin nodded his head.

"How about you?" she asked.

"I want to be a music producer." He replied, not thinking for a moment. He always knew that he wanted to be a music producer. Hanbin loved writing songs. It has been his hobby since he was a kid. His mother was his greatest influence.

It was Jennie's turn to be surprised. Hanbin noticed her reaction.

"You thought I was gonna take one of the noble courses too huh?" he smiled.

Jennie nodded, "I think any science-related field would suit you."

"Well, I think law suits you."

The two exchanged genuine smiles.

Hanbin wasn't really good at making friends unlike Jennie. She was this kid in class who has it all. She's smart, pretty, friendly and talented. People always had a good impression of her in the first time they meet. For Hanbin, people think of him as a timid guy. He didn't have any circle of friends and he loves to isolate himself from everyone. He was basically an introvert. At home, aside from studying, he often writes music. He loves writing sad songs though he hasn't had any girlfriends before. He only gets inspiration from films and books he read.  
People's impression on him was mysterious and awkward. His face was often expressionless; he rarely smiles and laugh. He was always doing things alone except studying with Jennie after school.

One lunch time, Hanbin was eating his lunch alone (as he always had). Jennie came over to his table and invited him over to her friends' table. Hanbin awkwardly smiled and said no but she insisted. He was getting nervous because he might do or say something embarrassing that would leave a mark on him forever.

"It's alright," Jennie said, she grabbed his arm and dragged him towards their table.There were only two people though. She introduced Hanbin to the two friends of Jennie. They exchanged bows and greetings. The two sophomores were Bobby and Jisoo.

Jisoo was elegant and beautiful. Her long dark hair complemented her black eyes, her skin was milky white. Hanbin recognized her and he remembered that she was the sophomore's president and top student in their batch. And there's Bobby, the cool returning student who came from Virginia, United States. He radiated this bad boy vibe. Based on his looks, he looked like a guy who loves to break rules of the school. He had his school uniform unbottoned, a couple of rings in his fingers and a dog tag necklace around his neck.

They started to include Hanbin in their conversation. He said a few words and opinions in different topics that they had. He was really timid and awkward. They noticed his body language and told him not to be shy and they were his friends now.

Day by day, he was getting comfortable with them.

\------------------------

**Sophomore Year.**

It's their sophomore year and there was a news that there would be transferees. There was not much spark amongst students since there were a lot of foreign exchange students in their school.  
Kim Jisoo, now a junior but still remained as the president, was one of the assigned sunbaes to give the transferees a tour around the school on the following day. She was informed that majority of the students were foreigners. That made Jisoo drag Jennie, who's speaks English fluently, with her in giving the tour. Jisoo could understand English very well but she was still improving her speaking skills. Jennie was the best English teacher she ever had.

It was the second day of their classes, Jisoo and Jennie finished the tour by lunch time. They decided to let their two new friends from the tour join their lunch table and introduced them to the boys.

"Hi, I'm Lalisa Manoban."

"Hi, I'm Roseanne Park. My Korean name is Chaeyoung."

Both girls had dark hair, skinny, tall and most of all, beautiful. You could say that they were living barbie dolls. Hanbin, of course, was still quiet and shy around new people. He found their accents cool, especially Chaeyoung's. Her Korean pronunciation had a little Aussie accent which he find it really cute. Lisa, on the other hand, had great Korean pronunciation. It was very interesting for Hanbin because he hears different accents from everyone. He also found Jennie's Kiwi accent cute. He thought it was kind of close to a British accent.

The four girls got along pretty well like they knew each other for a very long time. Bobby joined the conversation when they started to compare the countries which they were from. Jennie lived in New Zealand for 5 years, Chaeyoung was born in New Zealand but moved to Australia when she was 8. Lisa lived and grew up in Thailand and Bobby was an exchanged student in the US. The four of them kept babbling about their countries. A couple of questions were thrown to Hanbin and Jisoo if they stepped on a foreign soil before. Jisoo came from a rich family, so probably she had a lot of vacations outside South Korea. Meanwhile, Hanbin only visited England when his father had some business in that country.

The group had so much to talk about that they didn't notice how fast the time flew. The bell rang and it was time for their afternoon classes. They decided to have their first dinner as friends later in the evening to get to know more of each other.

Throughout the year, it was the same routine. But everytime exams were approaching, Jennie and Hanbin give tutorials and review sessions with their circle of friends. It was also the year when Jennie's mother let her take public transportation. Hanbin, being a gentleman, accompanies her and makes sure that she gets home first.

\-----------------

**Junior Year.**

It was 4:30 in the afternoon in a day in mid-October, two days before the second quarter exams. Hanbin and Jennie were at the library. They didn't want to exhaust themselves so they decided to take a break. The atmosphere was quiet since they were the only people around. Jennie had her eyes glued on her cup of coffee. Her hands were wrapped around the mug. Hanbin propped his chin on his palm, his eyes closed.

Jennie took hesistant glances to a tired Hanbin across her. She could see his dark circles under his eyes. She took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Hanbin." She muttered softly. Hanbin slowly opened his eyes. His gaze were directly at hers.

She hesitated again, and so she looked away. She bit her lips, restraining herself from speaking.

"What is it?" an impatient Hanbin asked.

Jennie stuttered a few words which Hanbin couldn't grasp. She cleared her throat, "Can you help me with something?"

Hanbin straightened his posture, "What is it?"

"There's... there's a senior that.. needs my help."

"And?"

"I need your help."

Hanbin was still confused. Why would she need help from him?

"What can I do?"

"He wants me to teach him." She played with the strands of her hair and tried to avert from gaze.

"Then?"

"I was thinking if you could teach him instead." Jennie played a couple of strands of her long hair.

"Why?"

"To be honest..." she looked away from embarrassment. "I know he just trying to hit on me."

"Oh?"

"So... he makes me uncomfortable."

"I see."

Jennie was playing with her fingers, "So... I need you help."

"Sure." Hanbin said, without having any second thoughts. He saw Jennie's shoulders' relaxed.

"He wants a tutorial after school tomorrow." Jennie said, "Here in the library. Just tell him that I couldn't do it because I have to do something with my mom."

Hanbin nodded.

A short pause of silence passed. Jennie whimpered. It made Hanbin forrow his eyebrows, "Why?"

"I feel guilty for making you a wall." She hid the half of her face with a book.

Hanbin laughed. Jennie unconsciously smiled behind the book. She was glad she made him laugh for he laughs rarely and she really finds it adorable. After all, he was not that cold-hearted.

"It's ok," Hanbin grinned, "How long has he making you uncomfortable?"

"Since last week." Jennie muttered, "When our school had a club expo."

He nodded.

"I noticed you weren't there."

Hanbin raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Oh? So you were looking for me."

She playfull hit his arm and laughed, "No."

"It seemed like you were." He teased.

"Seriously, why didn't you attend?"

"I don't like crowded places." He replied dryly.

"Hey, you should go out sometimes," she scolded, "It's not good that you're always alone or lock yourself in your room."

Hanbin showed a small smile. If you only knew, he thought.

"You like making music right?" Jennie said, "It's not yet too late to join the music club."

Hanbin heard of this club. It has students who were really talented and famous in and outside the campus. The club leader was the famous and talented Kwon Jiyong, a senior. Hanbin always looked up

to him even before entering high school.

"Jiyong sunbae-nim runs the club. I'm actually quite close to him. I heard that he's looking for a new president. No one has ever had a great talent in songwriting and producing talent like him. Maybe

you could show off to him."

Hanbin shook his head, "It's impossible. I know a lot of seniors who are really talented that deserves the spot."

"Well, Jiyong sunbae-nim was not satisfied with them. They had a showcase the on that day but no one met his standards."

"I'm still not interested."

Jennie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I'm still recommending you to him."

Hanbin awkwardly smiled. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Kwon Jiyong was on a different level. Hanbin had been writing songs but never published them. He was too shy and insecure.

"Also, Bobby-oppa is a member of the club." She added. Before Hanbin could answer, Jennie's phone buzzed on the table. She opened and read the message.

"Mom's outside the school," she said, without taking her eyes off her phone. "I have to go."

\---------------

The following day, Jennie pushed through the crowd of students in the hall, trying to catch up with Hanbin, who was on his way to the library.

She finally caught up with him outside the building. She grabbed his arm and turned him around. Hanbin blinked at her several times, confused.

Jennie had her hands on her knees, catching up with her breath. He noticed a paperbag on her hand. Hanbin was about to say something but she interrupted him.

"Wait a minute," she said, breathless. She straightened her back and bowed deeply at him while handing out the paperbag. "Thank you so much, my friend."

"What is this?" he chuckled, taking the paperbag from her hands carefully. He peeked inside and saw several sizes of plastic food containers full of food. Seeing these made Hanbin's stomach do a backflip and growl at the same time.

"That's your dinner and my thanksgiving for you." Jennie showed her gummy smile and did a thumbs up.

"Thank you, my friend." Hanbin grinned, "It seems like it's a big deal to you."

"Yes," she puffed her cheeks, "He was bothering me for almost a week."

"If he'd still bother you, you know I'm here." he said. "Well, as long as you give me dinner eveytime you bail him out."

Jennie smacked his arm playfully. Hanbin laughed.

"Really, Hanbin. Thank you." she muttered.

"You're welcome." He smiled.

\--------------------

Hanbin arrived at the library. He quickly noticed the senior on the table where him and Jennie study. The senior was alone, waiting. He noticed that he had a couple of books in front of him. He was jerking his leg and tapping his pen.

He approached the senior and introduced himself. The guy stood from his seat and bowed, "Yes, hello. Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Jongin."

"I heard you needed help?"

Jongin smiled faintly, "Yes." He noticed that Jennie was not with him, "Where's Jennie?"

"I'm sorry, she can't make it. She had to do something with her mom." He sat down and pulled out a pile of books. "So, I'm here to help you instead."

"Ah." Jongin scratched his nape and avoided eye contact. Hanbin could clearly see the disappointment in his eyes.

"So," Hanbin pushed back his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "What subject do you need help?"

\--------

_2:00 PM, PE CLASS_

Hanbin was never a fan of physical activities. Not that he's lazy or had any health conditions. He just had a neutral approach with it. But whenever he played, he found himself quite good at it.  
It was track and field lessons in their PE class. Their class started to jog and Hanbin was trailing from behind. They had to do rounds around the oval. After a few rounds, Jennie had to go aside. She was clutching her stomach and her chest heaving. Hanbin noticed and automatically left the track and jogged after her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Jennie gestured her free hand, telling him that she needed to catch her breath. She slowly sat down on the ground. Hanbin went to grab a bottle of water on a bench near the entrance of the dugout. He quickly went back and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she panted. She finished the bottle in one go. He sat down beside her.

She looked at him, "Are you not going back on track?"

"Nah," he sneered. "I'm quite tired too."

It was silent for a while. They observed their classmates jogging around the oval. Some seniors were also doing their activities in the football field. Hanbin saw Jongin. The senior was doing jumping jacks with his group. He remembered their tutorial session yesterday.

"You know, he was disappointed that you weren't there." He said, not looking at Jennie. She scoffed, knowing who he was talking about.

"Seriously, why did you bail out?"

"Why are you interested?" She smirked.

Hanbin collected his thoughts and said, "He's one of the most popular guy and totally a high school jock whom girls really fall for."

She scoffed again, "Well, I'm not like those girls."

"Then who's your ideal type?"

Jennie thought for a moment. She never really thought about dating or liking someone yet. She was too focused in her academics, her dream to become a model and. a fashion designer. Sure, she liked guys but they were all celebrities. She had not liked any guy in school.

"I seriously have no idea." She said, honestly. "How about you? Who's your ideal type?"

"Hmm... someone who could be cute and sexy at the same time."

"Oh I know a girl!" She exclaimed.

Hanbin raised a brow at her, "Really? Who?"

Jennie scooted closer to him, smiled widely while cupping her cheeks. Hanbin took a few seconds before he realized what she was trying to say, "Aish." He hissed, turning around and laid down on the ground, his back facing the sky. Jennie laughed. She smacked his back a few times while wheezing. Meanwhile, Hanbin could feel his blood rushing on his face. He thanked God that he was hiding his face or else she would see how red his face was.

Hanbin put on his usual poker face before turning his position around. Jennie pointed at his face and laughed, "Look how disappointed you are!"

 _You have no idea._ He thought, trying his best not to smile.

"But honestly," he said, in a serious tone, "do you know someone?"

"No." Jennie said. She laid down beside him. They adored how beautiful the sky was.

Fifteen minutes passed and they heard the whistle of their gym teacher. Both of them slowly got up. Hanbin assisted Jennie for she had trouble in standing up. They saw their class in the middle of the field, waiting for them.

Hanbin could feel the stares and low snickers of some of their classmates. He just shrugged it off. Jennie seemed unbothered. The gym instructor announced their scores in their activities. It was the first time that Jennie and Hanbin got low scores since they just sat and laid down throughout the period. It was not really a big deal for them since they could make up in their written exams and maybe in the next activities.

The gym instructor dismissed and their class headed towards the shower room.

_Boys Locker and Shower Room. 3:30 PM._

Hanbin was packing his clothes when he sensed someone standing behind him. All of the boys were already out and to his knowledge, he was the only one left. He wasn't scared, rather, he was curious why would someone go back inside the room that smells like men. He turned around to see who it was.

A few meters, Jongin stood.

"May I help you?" Hanbin asked.

"You didn't tell me that you and Jennie are in a relationship."

Hanbin blinked a few times. Trying to process what he said. "What?"

Jongin rolled his eyes, "You could have said it to me."

"Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter," he muttered, "You were sweet with her awhile ago at the side tracks. You take care of her."

Before Hanbin could answer and explain, Jongin turned and walked rapidly towards the door.

_Main Library. 4:30 PM_

"Hey, did you know that Jongin thought we are dating?"

Jennie choked in her coffee. She covered her mouth, restraining herself from coughing loudly in the library.

"Who told him that?"  
"He didn't tell me. I think there are rumors circulating."

The word 'rumors' made Jennie roll her eyes and fake a laugh. "We got to be prepared that Jisoo unnie will hot seat us tomorrow lunch time."

Hanbin nodded in agreement. Jisoo knows what is going on around the campus. She was also a social butterfly like Jennie but more. She's a mother social butterfly in this campus.

"But that would be great too," Jennie smugged.

"Why?" asked Hanbin, confused.

"He wouldn't bother me anymore. And the others too."

"Oh so you got a plenty guys after you," Hanbin chuckled, "Of course, of course." He shifted in his seat, "And who were your walls?"

"Bobby oppa, Jisoo unnie, Lisa and Chaeng."

Hanbin laughed. He knew it. He knew that he was not the only wall. And of course, Jennie had a lot of admirers. He thought it would be impossible if she had only one.

========


	2. Phase 2: Butterflies

**FLASHBACK**

_Stockport, England. 2008_

Hanbin was waiting outside a conference room full of businessmen, including his father. He had no idea why his father had to bring him in England though he understood that it's their family business. Hanbin didn't care much about his family's business. Even though he was still young, he knew that his father had been playing a dangerous game with his fellow businessmen. He was bored with all of that so, what he did was to find things to entertain himself until their meeting was done.

The room was massive. It has fine sculptured furnitures that you would not see in Korea. Classic paintings from famous English artists were on the high end of walls. Hanbin knew all of them. A tall clock from the 17th century and a big old cassette player stood near the window. A couple of shelves were on the corners of the room, filled with books. He stood from the fine couch and approached the shelves to read a book. His small finger ran across the books. He wanted to read a book but he was afraid that the English woman, who was sweeping the floor, would not allow him. 

The woman noticed the bored Hanbin. She stopped sweeping the floor and called him, "Darling." 

The young Hanbin turned. The woman gestured him to come. Her expression was friendly but he still doubted. He walked slowly towards her. She gently grabbed his hand and walked him to the cassette player. She took a tape and played it. Hanbin could see and hear the tape rolling.

Then a song started with harmonized voices and a beat that sounded like a pumping heart. 

_I'm not in love_

_So don't forget_

_It's just a silly phase_

_I'm going through_

_And just because_

_I call you up_

_Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made_

_I'm not in love, no no, it's because_

The song captured the young Hanbin. He immediately thought of his mother, who loves music too. He listened throughout the song and enjoyed it. When it was finished, he turned to the woman and smiled, "I like it." 

She genuinely smiled back. She ejected the tape, placed it back in the case and handed it to him, "Keep it." 

He looked up to her. He thought, why would she give it to him. 

She showed him a reassuring smile. He carefully took the tape from her hand. He studied the tape and read that it was from a band namely 10cc. 

"Thank you." He smiled. 

"Take it as a souvenir, darling." She said, "And you're welcome." 

The woman turned around and continued sweeping the floor. 

**END OF FLASHBACK**

\----------------------------

**Junior Year** (continued)

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jisoo grinned as she arrived their lunch table with a tray full of dishes. She put it down on and slammed her palms on the side, making Jennie shut her eyes and slightly jump from her seat.

"I have some hot tea today." Her squinted eyes shifted from Hanbin and Jennie. Both of them simultaneously rolled their eyes. They knew what was coming already. 

Hanbin raised his hand, "I know what it is. And... it's not true." 

He heard the rumors first thing in the morning. It was the most cringe-worthy thing he ever heard. People really love to twist and make stories, and Hanbin hates it deep into his bones. The rumors were Hanbin and Jennie were together since second year high school, Jennie is a playgirl and, Hanbin and Kai fought in the boys' locker room yesterday.

Everytime Hanbin thought of it, it made him shudder in disgust. 

"Okay, okay." Jisoo raised both of her hands, surrendering. "I believe you, I believe you." 

Jisoo sensed that Jennie was pissed off too. So, instead of pushing more questions, she decided to clown her tiger friends. 

"Look at you two." Jisoo laughed, pointing at them. Hanbin and Jennie were not amused. 

"Where's Chaeng and Lisa?" Bobby asked, looking around.

The two arrived with their food trays just when Bobby asked. 

"Wassup wassup!" The ever-energetic Lisa grinned and bobbed her head sideways.

"Sorry, we're late." Chaeng pouted, "Our classmates asked us a favor." 

Both girls sat and started eating. Bobby and Jisoo seemed to have their own world. Everyone in the school knew that they were recently dating.

"Hanbin oppa, Jennie unnie," Lisa talked while chewing her food, she covered her mouth which muffled her voice, "My classmates were asking if you two could give us tutorial sessions for our weekly tests and national achievement test next month." 

"Eh?" Jennie grimaced.

"Please please please please..." Lisa pleaded with her both palms together. 

"We've been struggling a lot in especially in math and physics." Chaeng pouted again, "We know that you two are the best help." 

Jennie turned to Hanbin, "What do you think?" 

The expressionless Hanbin shrugged, "Fine with me." 

"How many are we going to teach?" Jennie asked the girls. 

"All of us in our classroom." Lisa answered. 

The first day of their tutorial session with Lisa and Chaeng's classmates and they were a complete mess. They were a class full of noisy students in their batch. Hanbin and Jennie felt like they were handling a kindergarten's class. Both were exhausted after the session. 

Jennie sighed deeply when they got out of the school grounds. "What a mess." 

Hanbin hummed. "They are children." 

"Big and loud children." Jennie corrected. 

"I pity their teachers." He clicked his tongue.

Rain started to pour lightly as the two walked on their way to Jennie's home. Hanbin automatically gave his jacket in his backpack to her. 

"How about you?" She anxiously asked.

"I'm fine." Hanbin put a hand on Jennie's head even though his jacket was preventing her from getting wet and pulled her close to him. He remained his hand on hers throughout their walk. 

When they reached Jennie's street, the rain became worse and heavy. Hanbin was wet from head to toe, including his schoolbag but it was okay to him since Jennie wouldn't get wet and sick. They jogged towards her house when they saw it from a distance. 

"Thank you." Jennie gave his jacket back to Hanbin when they reached the covered gate. "Take care." 

Hanbin gave her a thumbs up before turning away. She watched him walk in the opposite direction and noticed that Hanbin didn't wear his jacket. She called his attention and he spun his head around. Jennie gestured at him to wear his jacket. 

"I'm fine!" Hanbin smiled. He turned and jogged his way home. 

At the back of the classroom, there was one empty seat. The school bell rang for the first period in the morning. Her classmates already filled their seats. Jennie looked around and spotted the empty chair. Her forehead furrowed. She knew already who sat at the far end of the class.

 _That's odd._ She thought. 

Hanbin haven't arrived. She pulled out her phone and texted him. 

_Where are you?_

She got a notification in less than a minute. A picture of a sleepy Hanbin doing a peace sign on his bed. 

_Did you just wake up?_ She replied quickly.

_H: No._

_J: Then what happened to you? It's odd of you to miss a class._

_H: I'm sick._

_J: Are your parents home?_

_H: Yes._

_J: Aish, we have a tutorial session with the noisy kids for the rest of the week!_

_H: Good luck!_

_J: Are you pretending to be sick?!_

_H: No. I didn't feel good when I woke up at 4AM._

_J: I think it's because of the rain. I told you to wear your jacket._

Hanbin sent another picture of him doing a peace sign. Jennie rolled her eyes. 

_H: Hey, pay attention to the class!_

Their first period teacher entered the room. The class stood and greeted him.

Jennie typed her last message with her fingers typing madly in the screen:

_You're gonna pay for this._

Jennie had no choice but to teach those noisy sophomores for the rest of the week. Fortunately, Hanbin recovered on Friday. He was able to join their tutorial session and Jennie's burden lessened. 

"Thank God you somehow recovered." said Jennie, erasing the chalkmarks on the blackboard. "I was about to surrender." Due to her short height, she jumped as she tried to reach the highest part of the board. Hanbin grabbed the eraser on her reaching hand from behind. She froze on her ground when she felt his body slightly touched her back. She quickly spun around, frightened. 

Hanbin saw her expression and chuckled. "Did I scare you?" 

She pinched his side. "Don't do that next time." 

Unexpectedly, Hanbin squeezed her both cheeks with his free hand. "Manduuu." It was funny for him because Jennie's lips pouted by his grip.

Jennie kneed his thigh. Her move made him drop the eraser and release her cheeks. He grunted in pain but laughed afterwards. 

"You're still going to pay for letting me teach those annoying kids _alone_." 

"Okay okay," He surrended. "Let's have a dinner tonight." He gave her a smile.

Jennie tried to ignore it but she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if it was a rare dinner that she was about to have with Hanbin because she's clearly exhausted or Hanbin's rare smile. 

\-----------------------------

The downfall of Hanbin's family started when his junior year was about to end.

His father was convicted with business crimes by giving false information in the stock market and stole millions of dollars. During the investigation, his father became drunkard and violent. He often argue with Hanbin's mother and leaving her bruised. He was also violent to Hanbin. So, there were days that he had to hide his bruises in school. 

Sometimes he got kicked out in his house from fighting back. Hanbin retreats to Bobby's house to find food and shelter. Only Bobby knew the situation of his family. After the first time he got kicked out of his house, Hanbin and Bobby walked to school. Bobby had to match his pace with Hanbin, who was limping because of his leg injury.

"You know, you can sue your father for violence." Bobby said. 

Hanbin sighed, "I know. My mother has been finding a lawyer." 

"Is the investigation still going on?" 

"Yes." he replied, "And he's really going to jail anytime soon." 

"I'm sorry." Bobby muttered.

"You shouldn't be." 

The two discussed a lot of topics during their walk. Bobby suddenly opened up about girls. He told Hanbin about Jisoo. He said about his insecurities sometimes that many good-looking men out there likes Jisoo too and he was afraid that Jisoo might leave him and go after one of them. Bobby didn't really think of himself as a handsome person. He didn't even know why Jisoo liked him back because he was far from her ideal type.

"So," Bobby shifted the topic from him to Hanbin, "Do you like anyone?" 

"In our school?" 

"Maybe?" Bobby chuckled, "or maybe from other schools. Not a celebrity." 

Hanbin thought for a moment. He really didn't know what to say and he never thought of dating yet. 

"To be honest, I really don't know." He said. "I haven't liked anyone yet." 

"Really?" Bobby looked at him, surprised, "Not even a crush or someone you find pretty?"

Hanbin puffed his cheeks. His mind started to scan all the girls he knew. There were only a few whom he interacted with. Then he realized, Jennie was the only girl that he was really close to. She was the one whom he talks to about anything. Of course, Jisoo, Lisa and Chaeng counted as his friends too but he was not that close with them. 

"I'm not that close with girls in general," Hanbin said, "But... I'm kind of close with Jennie, I guess."

"Kind of?" Bobby smirked, "Man, you are always with her after school. You walk her home. You are also close with her parents." 

"And?" Hanbin raised a brow, "I'm just being a nice friend." 

"Sure, sure." Bobby grinned. "But do you find her pretty though?" 

Hanbin hesistated. "Uhh. yeah, yeah." He felt his cheeks heating up. He pretended to wipe something off to hide it.

"Who wouldn't find her pretty though? She's pretty, very smart, talented... I mean, she got it all." 

Hanbin agreed. Bobby's statement made him think that Jennie was really out of his league. And him and Jennie are just friends... or so he thought.

It was a Friday evening just right when he came home from school after taking their first day of their final exams. He tried to stop his dad from violently hitting his mom but he ended up being beaten again. He had nowhere to go for food and shelter because Bobby finished all the exams early so he could visited his mother in Virginia with Jisoo.

Hanbin had nowhere to go. He decided to go to Hongdae to buy food whatever his extra money in his wallet could afford. It was better to eat something rather than nothing. 

He strolled around the night market, battered in his school uniform, to find the cheapest food. He roamed around and some people stared at his face before looking away. He reached a stall in the far end of the night market where he found food that he could afford for tonight. When he was about to buy, he heard his name. 

He spun around to see who it was. His eyes scanned the people then he saw Jennie, waving at him. Jennie left earlier than him a while ago in their study session and didn't even tell him why.

She approached him with a smile plastered on her face but it faded when she saw Hanbin's bruised and wounded face. 

"What happened to you?" Her eyebrows were furrowed.

Hanbin looked away from her gaze. "Nothing. Just ran into a pole." 

"Wow, it must be the stupid pole's fault 'cause it didn't see you." She sarcastically said, crossing her arms. Hanbin scoffed. 

"What happened to you?" She repeated. 

"I'm hungry." Hanbin proceeded to the next stall. Jennie followed. He ordered the cheap kimchi fried rice and Chinese food. Jennie took a glimpse of his money. As he was about to give it to the old woman, she quickly took his money and reached out her money instead.

"Hey!" Hanbin exclaimed. 

"Add one more, halmoni." Jennie ignored him. 

"Here you go." The old woman gave them their food. They politely bowed and sat on the vacant table. Both were hungy but Jennie was eager to know what happened to her friend.

"Were you robbed?" she asked, concerned.

Hanbin sighed in defeat and explained what happened. He didn't really tell the situation of his father. He just said that his parents had a fight and he tried to stop them and he ended up getting beaten up because of his sassy mouth.

During his explanation, he tried to avoid eye contact with her or else he would really cry in this public market. It would be really embarrassing for him. But he felt his eyes were watery. He reached the point where he'd cry not because he was sad but he was really angry. He blinked back his tears whenever it filled his eyes.

"So yeah," he concluded, taking a spoon full of rice. "That's what happened." 

There was a short pause of silence before Jennie apologized. She looked at him in pity.

"Don't need to be sorry." He forced a smile.

"Do you have a place to stay?" 

Hanbin shook his head. 

Jennie pondered for a moment before speaking, "You can stay in my house." 

He looked up to her. She gave him a small smile. 

He nervously laughed, "I might be inconvenient if-" 

She cut him off, waving her hand. "No, it's ok."

Hanbin didn't say anything anymore. He knew that he would say no many times, she would insist. They finished their dinner with no words shared.

Habin and Jennie walked to her house. When they arrived, Hanbin was in awe. He had never been inside of her house before but he knew that her family was rich. Probably richer than his. Inside, it was a mix of Korean and Western architecture. He found interior design very aesthetic

She made him sit on their massive living room's couch while she went to the kitchen to make fetch the first aid kid and a cold compress bag. She returned a little later and sat beside him. 

Jennie started by cleaning the wound in his eye. She thought that his father's blows were really hard and strong. Hanbin's eye, aside from swollen, had a small clot of blood from the opening of the cut. She scooted closer to him and elevated her face to Hanbin. She was really focused on his wound while Hanbin couldn't help but stare at her. It was his first time to see her upclose. He could feel her breathing so close in his face. His eyes roamed around the features of her face. What captivated him most was eyes. For him, it felt like he saw the whole universe. His heart began to race. He realized that her parents might arrive and wonder why he's here. 

"Are your parents home?" Hanbin stuttered, almost like a whisper. 

"No." She replied. He gulped and his face went hot. He didn't know exactly why. He was surprised that her hands were light while cleaning his wound. He didn't feel any pain. He thought maybe the rush feeling made him not to feel any pain. 

When Jennie was done cleaning, she held a cold compress bag on his eye after putting a patch on it. Their faces were still close. Things went awkward when they locked eyes. She looked away while Hanbin remained his gaze on hers. 

"Thank you." He muttered as he put his hand on hers. Her hand was cold because of the bag. He squeezed it gently.

She nodded frantically, still not looking at him. She pursed her lips, "I'll go get your blanket and some clothes." 

Jennie removed her hand from his and went upstairs. 

Hanbin calmed himself but his grip on the bag was getting tighter. His hand was getting numb and cold. He questioned himself why was he feeling this way. He knows that him and Jennie are just study buddies and good friends. He closed his eyes and laid back on the couch. He also realized that if they were friends, he should be honest with her. 

Jennie returned with a white blanket and her father's extra clothes. She gave it to him and said goodnight. But Hanbin grabbed her wrist as she was about to turn leave. She looked at him in confusion. Her heart started to race. 

"Wait a minute." He said, "I need to be honest with you." 

Jennie remained motionless and waited Hanbin to say what he has to say. 

He gently pull her down to sit in front of him. Jennie followed. He blinked several times, trying to collect his thoughts. 

"I need to be honest with you," he repeated. 

He took a deep breath. "My father is convicted with financial crimes." 

Jennie was listening anxiously. Her lips parted and her eyebrows were furrow than before.

"That's why he always blame and beat me and my mom." He continued. "He has been like that for months."

Jennie exhaled a deep sigh, "I'm sorry." She pulled him into a tight hug. Hanbin started to breakdown. His feelings were overflowing with anger, hatred and exhaustion. He didn't know what else to do. It has been really hard for him to help his mother in earning money. Her mother wouldn't allow him to work after school since he was having advance lessons with Jennie. His status in school was the only thing he could contribute. Being a scholar in a prestigous school lessened the burden of the financial state of his falling family. 

Hanbin buried his face on Jennie's small shoulders. She was patting his back gently, trying to calm him down and saying that everything's going to be alright. 

She slowly pulled away, maintaining a close distance with him. "Dont cry." Her hands were on the sides of his face, her thumb gently wiped his tears. Hanbin was frozen in his seat. The only thing he could hear was his heart pounding hard. He felt his stomach doing backflips. 

"You did well." She cheered him up, giving him her gummy smile before pulling him again in a long, warm hug. 

\-----------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a little research about Hanbin's father (if you noticed). I am a new fan of iKON so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. I wish nothing but happiness for B.I and his family. The rest of the events written in this work are purely fictional.
> 
> The main song for this au is 10cc's I'm Not in Love. Go hear it out. Thanks.


	3. Phase 3: Denials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update. I fixed some of my grammatical errors. Lmao

** Senior Year **

Hanbin's final year in high school started great.

He started to produce his written songs since he became the president of the school's music club. His father was arrested. His mother got a stable job. His little sister, Hanbyul, started going to school. His close friend, Jennie, started modelling. She was instantly recruited and known among model agencies. Hanbin was really happy for her and so was she for him.

He was always there for Jennie whenever she had an event to attend, took pictures of her in backstage and in the runways. Though there were professional photographers, Hanbin became her personal photographer and Jennie was really impressed of his photography skills. 

Chaeyoung became the school's singer along with Koo Junhoe, her classmate. Both were also members of the music club. They sang Hanbin songs and he also gave them opportunities to write theirs.

There were rumors that Junhoe really likes Chaeyoung and soon, he was planning to confess her. Hanbin could confirm this. Junhoe has been Chaeyoung's secret admirer. He sent her poems and letters to her locker anonymously. Hanbin caught Junhoe one time when he always intentionally come to school late, making sure nobody's around in the hallways, just to sneak those cheesy poems and letters to Chaeyoung's locker. 

Lisa, on the other hand, got along pretty well with Hanbin. Both loved photography and they started taking classes every Saturdays and Sundays. They also joined competitions and won prizes. She was also a member of the school's dance team together with Donghyuk. 

Bobby and Jisoo were now attending a university in Virginia. Whenever they have free time on Sundays, they facetime with their friends including new members of their circle: Junhoe and Donghyuk.

Junhoe joined the group obviously so he could be closer with Chaeyoung, who had no clue of what Junhoe's feelings for her. He had his own way of expressing his feelings for her by teasing and annoying Chaeng. Chaeng was blind and innocent to see what Junhoe was trying to tell her. Donghyuk and Lisa obviously had crushes on each other. Hanbin had no idea how and when but he thought that it all started when they were paired as one of the dancing couple for an interschool ballroom dance competition. 

\---------

** P.E. CLASS  **

_ Dodge Ball Game.  _

_ Basketball Court, Gymnasium. _

_ Seniors vs Juniors  _

Hanbin didn't know what the PE teachers were thinking why they actually conducted a dodgeball game between them and the noisy juniors.

He was not joining the silly and childish dodgeball game though he did but he let himself hit on the first throw of the juniors. He didn't even bother to avoid the ball and flinch when it hit him.  He was peacefully reading a book on the benches, his eyebrows were narrowed as he was so engulfed in his book that he couldn't hear the noise and cheers of the teams in the gym. He was halfway on the book when he felt a ball directly hit his head. 

There was a collective _ooh_ from the students and the whole gym went silent. All eyes were on him but the typical reactionless Hanbin looked up from his book and gave them a stern look. The gym's atmosphere went cold by his glare. Most of the students who really do not know him were intimidated and scared. They quickly looked away from his intense glare.

After a short silence,  Lisa jogged towards him  emerging  from the juniors' team, her slender arms were wide open and a nervous smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and kept apologizing. Hanbin, annoyed, rolled his eyes and remained expressionless.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lisa mumbled, pulling away from a quick hug. "Jennie unnie is going to kill me." She fixed his distorted eyeglasses and ruffled hair. Hanbin suppressed a laugh when she mentioned Jennie. The rest of the students in the gym just continued the game.  Lisa turned her head around and saw Jennie in the seniors' team, her hands on her waists and her cat eyes directly at them, were mixed with glare and worry. 

"It's okay." Hanbin muttered, crossing his legs and continued reading. 

Lisa tried not to smile when she saw Jennie's eyes on them. She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at her unnie. Jennie scoffed and shook her head. The younger girl teasing stuck her tongue out as she approached her. 

"Ahhh unnie," Lisa sighed and grinned like an idiot, "Were you worried?" She slightly bent her knees due to their height difference, just to hug Jennie's waist.

Jennie broke away from her embrace and sat on the sidelines. Lisa followed and continued teasing her, "Or were you... _jealous_?" 

Grimaced formed on Jennie's face when she heard that word. "Stop annoying me." She said with an edgy tone in her voice.

Lisa squealed and began tickling Jennie's sides. Jennie tried to stop her by catching the younger girl's hands. She was really used to Lisa teasing her a lot. Especially when she teases her to Hanbin. And she didn't know why she was kind of enjoying it.

Another _ooh_ echoed in the gym. The two girls heads' snapped to see who got hit. 

Chaeyoung was kneeling on the floor with her hands covering her face. Junhoe, who was from the other side of the juniors' group quickly ran to her and kept apologizing. 

Chaeng repeatedly smacked Junhoe's arms, "Yah! We're on the same team!" 

Junhoe kept giggling while apologizing. Chaeng's smacks became harder when he teased her that her chipmunk-like cheeks were so irresistable that it could not make him focus. She kept whining and hitting him, while Junhoe was grinning and enjoying the annoyed Chaeyoung.

"There they go again." Jennie sighed, rolling her eyes. She glanced at Hanbin, who was still there at the benches, not giving a damn thing about what's happening, reading his book, sucked in his own world. 

\---------------------

** CLUB EXPO **

_ School Gymnasium _

_ 4:00 PM _

All of the students were gathered in the gymnasium to conduct their annual club expo. Freshmen were required to attend for them to join different clubs. The booths were placed at the both sides of the gym, making them face each other so the students have enough space to move around booth per booth. The gym was full of students.

The music and modelling club were facing each other. So, there were times that Hanbin could glimpse at an extrovert Jennie. He noticed that she was warm and smiley as she had always been. There were a lot of freshmen signing up in the modelling club, so Jennie was busy trying to entertain them all. Meanwhile in his club, there were many aspiring musicians to become a member too but it was Junhoe and Chaeyoung who were accepting and letting them register. Hanbin should be the one doing Junhoe and Chaeng's job but he decided to take polaroid pictures of the event. 

After taking pictures per booth, Hanbin returned to the table in his booth and scanned the pictures to decide which are the shots he's going to pass to the school's documentary team. He sorted out the pictures and kept couple photos of Jennie. His eyes carefully studied the shots he took of her. She looked really happy and blooming whenever she was doing what she loves to do. Her smiles were genuine, revealing her cute gums. Although whatever Jennie does, Hanbin really admired everything about her, even she's angry and grumpy; he still finds her cute. 

"You probably stop staring before it gets creepy, bro." 

He turned his head around where the voice came from. 

It was Lisa behind him. She was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows at him. 

"Mind your own business." He gathered the polaroids together but Lisa's quick hands took one of Jennie's shots. Hanbin attempted to take it back but her long slender arm rose higher. 

"Waaah, so pretty." She clicked her tongue, giggling. 

" _Lisa_."

"Oppa you're really in love." She lowered her hand and gave it back to him.

"No, I'm not." He replied deadpan, keeping the polaroids in his bag. 

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Gosh, both of you are still in denial stage so I'm here to set your love story faster because it's so obvious that you like each other." 

Hanbin gave her a confused look. He was quite surprised of her sudden rant, if that's what you call it. She tapped his shoulders, smugging at him and went back to the school's dance club where the freshmen were starting to line for signing up. 

That night, at Hanbin's room, he kept staring at Jennie's polaroids on his wall. Mostly, it was all of his favorite shots of hers. It composed of the complete set of Jennie's modelling career, starting from her first ever runway to the recent. Jennie wanted to keep the pictures but Hanbin wouldn't give them to her. Everyday, she was insisting him to give her the pictures.

Lisa's statement made him contemplate and question himself and his feelings. He admitted to himself that he felt butterflies whenever he's with Jennie and he was tired of denying it. He sorted himself and what he truly feels but it was hard for him. An idea came to his mind that what if he starts to hang out with other girls and see if he'd ever feel butterflies too. He hesitated to try it out because of his difficulty in making friends or making a good conversation. He knew that he is an awkward nerd and a boring guy.

Girls unlike Jennie would really just trash him out. Do they wanna talk about astrophysics? Stars? Constellations? Multiple universe? Parallel universe? The string theory? Scientific theories on how earth was made? Do they think we are the only intelligent species in this universe? How about politics? Korean government and its controversies?

Their advanced study sessions had been more harsh when they entered their senior year. The teachers were pushing them to their limits. He was really tired and sick of studying but Jennie was still enjoying it. He realized that instead of studying during their session, he just stares at her while she reads the stressful and headache-giving books that their teachers required them to study. He observed how her face lit up whenever she read and realize new information and her forehead knotted whenever she was confused or challenged. Whenever she was focused, she wouldn't mind her cute strands of baby hair falling on her face. Hanbin had the urge to tuck them behind her ears. He just looks away so it would not tempt him. Jennie might find him even weirder if he would do that.

Hanbin shook all the thoughts in his head. He was sighed heavily, sitting lazily on his chair, propped his chin on his palm and his elbow on the armrest. 

It was 1:00 in the morning. His room was dimlit. It was only him and the polaroids of her.

He removed his glasses and set it on his study table. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_ Jennie-ah, let me sleep. _

He decided to play his favorite childhood song with his cassette player that his mother gave him as a present on his birthday this year. He thought that maybe the song would make him sleep.

_ I keep your picture  _

_ Upon the wall _

_ It hides a nasty stain that's lying there _

_ So don't you ask me _

_ To give it back _

_ I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me _

_ I'm not in love, no no, it's because _

Out of the blue, Hanbin grabbed his phone and typed as if his fingers had a mind of their own. 

_ Why are you doing this to me? _

\------------------------------

Hanbin woke up with several text messages from Jennie. He groaned as he remembered what he sent to her last night and was disgusted to himself. His palm landed on his face and slapped himself rapidly, as if waking himself up from a hideous dream. 

_From: Jennie_

_ What?  _ (sent 5:01 AM)

_ What do you mean?  _ (sent 5:04 AM)

_ Did I do something?  _ (sent 5:05 AM) 

_ Yah, what's the problem?  _ (sent 5:15 AM)

_ You're making me feel guilty. Wtf Hanbin.  _ (sent 5:30 AM)

_ What did I do to you?  _ (sent 6:00 AM)

_ Are you sure that your message was for me?  _ (sent 6:01 AM)

Hanbin sighed. His mind rambles on and on, thinking what excuse would pass her. He knew that she'd not stop until she knows why. He put his phone down. For now, the best thing to do was to ignore her even though it's impossible to do.

\---------------------------


	4. Phase 4: Realizations

_Library_

_6:00 PM_

"Hanbin." 

Jennie stood behind him. She came back from the office of their academic head.

Hanbin was skimming through the bookshelves, pretending to find a book. After ignoring her the whole day, he was stupid enough to realize that he always had a review session with her everyday after school. He kept sliding off the conversations everytime she tried to talk to him today, especially during lunch time. Chaeng, Lisa, Junhoe and Donghyuk kept teasing them that they had a lovers quarrel. Good thing was he developed a high tolerance of their annoying asses.

He turned to face her. His mind worked like hell to think about what excuse would pass her about _that_ message last night.

"Professor Kang told me that the competition will be on late May in Jeju Island." She said. "Also, the promenade will be on the same day with the competition." 

Deep inside, he was relieved. It was the first time she didn't bring up the topic about his weird message. Hanbin nonchalantly nodded, putting his hands inside his pocket. Silence filled the room, Jennie kept her eyes on him while he was trying to avert his eyes from her gaze. The two stood awkwardly on their ground, waiting for one of them to talk. 

"Are you alright?" She broke the silence. 

Still not saying a word, Hanbin nodded. Jennie walked to him slowly. Her gaze expressed from annoyed to concerned. She thought maybe Hanbin must be going through something personal that he could not share with her. She was not even sure that his message was for her.

Considering his situation, she tried to cheer him up. "I'm sorry if I was annoying today. Whatever you're going through, you will make it. Just remember that I'm here." She cleared her throat, "We, your friends, are here." 

_Damn it, what are you doing to me._ He wanted to say. 

"No, I'm..." He stuttered. "It's okay. Uhm... honestly.. that message... was for my father." His subconscious cringed. Hanbin tried to keep a straight face.

Jennie frowned and then laughed, "You idiot, you can't text someone in jail!"

His face went hot red as he rubbed his nape. 

She smiled, "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. I'm sorry if I really bothered you all day." 

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too." Hanbin's shoulder's relaxed as he sighed. "Would that be okay to you if you miss the prom because of the competition?" 

"Well," she shrugged, "I have no choice. We studied for four years. We must win." 

\------------

_May 14._

_Student's Lounge_

_7:00 AM_

The international scholarship test results were released first thing in the morning. Hanbin waited for the crowd of seniors in front of the bulletin board to dissolve. He looked around, Jennie has not arrived yet. 

He waited until the students lessen. He looked for his name when he had the chance. 

_International Scholarship Top Passers_

  1. _KIM, JENNIE RUBY JANE_
  2. _KIM, HANBIN_
  3. _PARK, HAECHAN_
  4. _PARK, SOOHYUN_
  5. _LEE, HAYI_



Hanbin was not surprise at all. Not to his result, but to Jennie's. He knew that she would top it. His problem was he was not going to proceed to college. His mother had a stable job, but not enough to keep him and Hanbyul in school. After high school, he wanted to work to help his mother and sister. He thought scholarships are good but he could not leave his family behind. 

"Congratulations, Hanbin." A girl's voice said on his left. His Japanese classmate, Sana Minatozaki stood with her gloomy and sad eyes looking at the list. 

"Thank you." He shyly muttered. Sana was his nice classmate who ranked third. He wondered at first why she was down, then he looked at the list again. 

_Wait List_

  1. _MINATOZAKI, SANA_
  2. _DO, SANGHYUN_
  3. _PARK, SOOHYUN_



He looked at her with pity, "Still, you did well." 

Sana was one of their top students who came from a poor family. She aspired to get a scholarship in order for her to pursue her dreams in college. Even though he was not close with her, his impression of her was great. He thought of her as a responsible and brilliant student too. 

Hanbin felt he could do the right thing. Since he would not attend college, he thought that he'd give his slot to Sana who probably deserved it. Before she could leave, he stopped her. 

"Wait a minute." He said. "You can take my slot." 

She blinked a few times, confused. "What?"

"You can take my slot." He repeated.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes." He muttered shyly, "You deserve it. I won't be attending college anyway." 

"But still, you had the chance!" She exclaimed, "Are you sure?" 

He hummed in response. Her eyes twinkled and her smile shined brightly. She couldn't believe what she had heard. Hanbin was happy for her too. To her joy and excitement, she gave Hanbin a tight hug. 

"Thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed. 

They heard someone cleared their throat. Hanbin looked and saw Jennie, forcing a small smile. 

"Would you excuse me? I'm looking for my name in the list." 

Sana withdrew from the hug and bowed at her. "I'm sorry." 

Jennie stood between Hanbin and Sana. He saw her gave him a side eye. He gulped and felt a lump in his throat.

Sana stepped behind Jennie and bowed to him before leaving, "Thank you again, Hanbin." 

When she disappeared, Jennie turned and asked him. "What was that?" Her hands were now on her waist.

"I gave her my slot in the scholarship." He replied. 

"Eh?!" She frowned, raising her eyebrow, "Why would you do that?"

Hanbin shrugged, "I'm not going to college." 

"Why?" 

"I need to help my mom and my sister." 

She pouted, "You have potential, Hanbin. It'd be a waste if you wouldn't go to college." 

"It's alright," he chuckled. "How about you? Are you really going to college?" 

"Yes," she replied. "I'm going to New Zealand." 

\------------

_May 27._

_5:00 PM_

_Jeju Island_

Hanbin and Jennie, with their teacher Miss Lee, arrived after a few delays of their flight. They were destined now to the hotel which their school reserved for them. It was a fancy and five-star hotel in the island. The competition would be tomorrow and the two have the evening to enjoy for a little while. 

Their hotel rooms were right next to each other. Of course, they couldn't stay in one room. After unpacking and fixing their clothes in the wardrobe, they decided to take their dinner in the hotel's restaurant at the rooftop.

"Waaah, so pretty." Jennie giggled, admiring the iew of the whole Jeju Island with the pretty yellow-orange sunset. Beside the restaurant, there was a pool and a hot tub. 

Hanbin immediately took pictures of Jennie with the beautiful view as her background. It may sound cheesy but he found her more beautiful than the sunset and that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. They took turns to take pictures of each other and then pictures of them together with the view. He never felt like they were there for an academic competition. As much as he knows the fact that it was not a date, he couldn't help it. He wished that it was their date. Like a _date_ date. This thought struck Hanbin. He just wished that he was dating her. It did hurt him thinking that they were not. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. He snapped out of his thoughts. He didn't know that he was staring at her while they were eating. 

Hanbin cleared his throat, "Yes. Sorry." He looked down on his barely eaten food. His eyes landed on her plate. _Damn, this girl eats a lot._ He thought. It was full of dumplings, barbecues and rice. He couldn't help but smile.

"Yah, Hanbin," She said, "You're really creeping me out." 

"I'm sorry." He muttered, not creating an eye contact with her. 

"First, you were staring at me. Now, you're smiling." She cringed. "You're becoming like a creepy serial killer or something." Her cheeks were puffy because she was still chewing her food. Hanbin nervously chuckled and shook his head as he tried to focus on his food. Her mandu cheeks were one of his weaknesses. 

They walked back quietly to their hotel rooms to take some rest. Both were tired and nervous for tomorrow. They worked hard for four years for this. There's no turning back now. Hanbin thought when would be the perfect time for him to say what he really feels for her. He was afraid that he might get hurt; that they do not have mutual feelings, that she, maybe, likes another person. But he has to tell her soon before they part ways. Before she'd go to college in New Zealand and he would just stay here in Korea for the sake of his family. After this competition, no more study sessions after classes. Their finals and graduation would be in early June. He thought, it's now or never.

He stopped her before she could enter her room. Jennie waited. After stammering a few words, he finally got to say what was in his mind. 

"Up for a challenge?" He nervously said. He knew that Jennie was also a competitive person and never backs down from a bet or a challenge. 

"Oh you're challenging me?" She smirked, "I accept." She said with confidence.

"If we win this competition," he said, "I'll tell you the truth about _that_ message." 

"That's it?" She sneered. "Easy." 

\------------

_May 28._

_National Academic Competition._

And that was it. 

Jennie was right. It was easy. 

They won the competition. Though it was tight and fair competition. They managed to pull off at the hardest question in the last category. They shared a long, tight hug when they were declared as champions. Jennie reminded Hanbin of their bet. He nervously laughed and said that he would say it later in the evening. It was a beautiful and honorable moment. They brought pride and honor in the name of their school. Many congratulated Hanbin and Jennie. The event ended at 5:00 PM in the afternoon. Just in time for evening celebration. 

Hanbin saw a group of guys several feet apart from them. He could see them stealing glances at Jennie while talking to each other. If only Hanbin could read lips and poke their eyeballs out. A little later, a tall guy from the group approached them.

"Hi," he greeted, ignoring Hanbin. He could see the guy's eyes were sparkling as he was looking straight at Jennie's eyes. 

"Hello," Jennie politely greeted back. Hanbin watched them carefully though he was just only beside them. 

"Uhmm.. wanna go to the party later?" He smiled, "Oh, I'm Song Kang by the way." He extended his arm to her. Hanbin found him rude, he was right next to her and Song Kang didn't even bat an eye or greet him. He didn't even _bow_ at them.

"Hi, Song Kang. I'm Jennie." They shook hands. Jennie gently pulled Hanbin closer so he could join their conversation. 

"This is my partner," She said, "Hanbin." 

"What's up?" Hanbin didn't shake hands with him, just jerked his head up as he greeted him.

Song Kang sensed Hanbin's cold glare. He awkwardly forced a smile. "You guys up for a party later?" 

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired." Hanbin honestly answered. Jennie subtly pinched his side that made him let out a low grunt. 

"Sure." She smiled at him. 

"Okay, cool." Song Kang smiled widely, "The party would be at Lotte. See you there." He turned his heels. Hanbin glanced at the group, snickering and grinning like wolves.

Jennie had to drag him to the party. For a dude who loves to stay at his room reading books, listening to music and stare at the night sky, partying was never fun for him. It was exhausting. He wore a simple casual attire. Jennie forced him to bring his camera. She, on the other hand, was wearing her cute checkered dress. 

"Looks like you were prepared for this, huh?" Hanbin said as they stood at one of the Lotte Hotel's convention hall. 

"Oh Hanbin, you're no fun." She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand. He was surprised that she never let go of him when they entered and pushed through the crowd of students and guests. The party was organized by the teachers of different schools. They did this for the efforts and hardwork of their students. Also for them to socialize with each other. 

Hanbin felt his chest getting tighter. Crowded areas were not totally his thing. You could say that he's claustrophobic. His grip on Jennie's hand tightened. She seemed to notice it. She looked at him, worried. "You ok?"

Anxious smile formed across his lips. Jennie knew what it meant and she took him outside for air. 

"Come on, we haven't greeted anyone yet." She said. 

"Then you go greet them then." He gestured the people inside. There was a sharp tone in his voice. He remembered those guys stealing glances at her back in the venue. He knew that they would be here too since they were also contestants in the competition so he had no choice. He must be by her side tonight.

Jennie sighed, "Come on, this is only a once-in-a-lifetime event. We are missing out prom back in Seoul." 

He put his hands in front of him, "I'm not really interested in that either." 

"Come on Hanbin, what do you do for fun?" She crossed her arms. 

Giving up, he said, "Alright. Just... I'll look out after you." 

"You're weird." Jennie grimaced and chuckled. "Come on." 

There was no agenda in the party though. Just students socializing and drinking non-alcoholic drinks with loud music. Hanbin thought it was like a damn club. He just followed Jennie like a puppy. He tried his best to be friendly as possible too by exchanging few words while Jennie did most of the talking. Aside from listening to her conversations with other students, he decided to use his camera. His legs were now sore and tired for standing, walking and following her around. 

Time was passing and the night was getting deeper now but Hanbin noticed that those group of guys were suspicious as they kept going back and in the hall. They always snicker and looked drunk. Their faces were red and hot. He kept insisting Jennie that they had to go now and take some rest but Jennie was not having any of it. He was disgusted when he saw them groping other girls who were also going in and out of the hall. There were too many people inside, probably no one noticed or maybe they did, they were just ignoring it. The teachers were on the other side of the room, having their own conversations. Upon recognizing these maniacs were doing, Hanbin stayed closer to Jennie. Just in case. 

As he was observing the group of guys, Song Kang, who he believed was now drunk and red, was coming towards them. Hanbin felt something's going to go wrong tonight so he could not let it happen. Anxiety and his claustrophobia made his condition worse but he was thankful that he had an excuse in case she would ask him why they will leave the party immediately. He interrupted Jennie's conversation with her new friends. It was his turn to drag her out and get themselves back in their hotel. 

"Hanbin, slow down." Jennie reached his grip with her free hand, trying to stop him. He had been walking fast that she could barely keep up with his pace. 

Hanbin stopped, his iron grip was still on her wrist.. They were now on the second block far from the Lotte Hotel. His breathing was short and hard due to his anxiety and phobia that had not calmed down. His surroundings was getting darker and he could hear his own heart pounding so loud on his chest. This was not the first time that he had experienced so much anxiety and phobia. 

"Let's sit down for a while," she said softly. She gently led him to a bench on the sidewalk. It was dark but she could see Hanbin's face was pale. She noticed his difficulty in breathing too and felt bad because she knew him well.

She looked at him worriedly, "You should have said it to me that you're having panic attacks." Her gaze fell on the ground and said softly, "I'm sorry." 

He didn't say any word. He was exhausted to say anything. Just right across where they were sitting, there was a convinient store. Jennie told him that she would just get some water for him. She came back a little later with a water bottle on her hand. Hanbin finished it one go. 

They stayed there for a while. Cars and people pass back and forth. The night was young yet deep and the stars shine brightly, so did the moon. 

They got back at their hotel without saying a word. Jennie was feeling guilty and Hanbin was still silent and was giving her cold treatment. Truthfully, he really didn't know what to say. She's always there for him, she understands and cares for him. Her actions were giving him hope. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. It's just wrong. Soon enough, she'd be gone. 

"Good night." He muttered before entering his room. 

Hanbin couldn't sleep. He lost count of the sheep jumping, rolled over and over in his cozy bed, stared at the wall... nothing. His thoughts were haunting him. And now, he's topless in the hot tub at the hotel's rooftop, all by himself. There was no one around, even at the restaurant for it was past 11 in the evening. His phone was blasting his soft, late night playlist. Somehow, he was slowly relaxing. The hot water felt so good along with the music and the ambiance place.

He heard footsteps coming closer behind him. Then the person past around his left with a white bathrobe and her hair tied in a bun. 

Jennie dipped her feet on the water. sitting at the edge and dry surface of the tub. The reflection of the water made her face lit up in light blue.

She gave him a small smile, "I thought you were asleep." 

Hanbin just looked away, not saying a word. She pursed her lips, "You're still ignoring me. I see." 

"No, I..." he sighed, "I just... had to. Song Kang was about to approach us. I mean, _you_ and..."

"And?" 

"I saw him and his jerk friends snickering and groping women in the hall." He continued. 

"I know," she chuckled. "I was also observing people. I kept moving so we could stay away from them." 

Hanbin was impressed. She never failed to impress him, even in small things. 

"That's why you were calm when I dragged you out," he smiled. Another short silence passed. One thing he loved about his connection with her is that the silence between them was never awkward. It was more of a comfortable silence. 

"You know, I won the bet." She said, leaning her body forward and her elbows on her knees,. Her hands clasped together close to her jaw, "Now tell me about your weird and random text." 

He thought she forgot about it. His heart started to race again. He tried to compose himself and look cool by putting both of his elbows on the dry surface behind him. His eyes searched around for answers, and it landed on the moon. He saw as if the moon nodded at him, saying it's about time to be really honest with her and tell her what he really feels.

He swallowed thickly and heaved a deep sigh to calm himself, "It's... it's actually for you." 

Jennie confused, her forehead creased, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." 

She laughed. "Gosh, you're really weird." Oh how he loved that laugh. 

"For someone who has high intelligence, I can't believe you're dense." 

"Me? Dense?" She pointed to herself. "Really? Is there something that I'm missing?" 

"A lot." He said, shaking his head. 

"Tell me then." 

Hanbin couldn't say it. He was overthinking, anxious and nervous. Jennie was getting impatient as he still remained silent. She stood and removed her bathrobe, revealing her short, silky pink nightgown and went in the hot tub across him. As much as he wanted to look away so he would not look really creepy and pervert, his eyes wandered her slim body. No words can describe how beautiful she was. Just the two of them in the hot tub at the middle of the night, made him more uneasy. She waded to him. 

"I'm serious, Hanbin," she said, "Did I do something wrong?" 

His breathing was deep and heavy, "No. _I_ did something wrong." 

She was now even more confused. He decided to cut it out for a moment. Now that she's here with him, he decided to grab his chance to dance with her. _Easily_ by Bruno Major, one of his favorite songs, played. 

"I'll tell you after we dance," he said softly. He offered her his hand, "It's prom night in school. We can't miss it." 

She let out a small laugh and took his hand. His other hand was on her waist and hers was on his shoulder. Hanbin led the dance by slowly gliding and moving around the hot tub. Their faces were close and their cheeks were heating up and were hot as the water in the hot tub. Both hearts were fluttering madly.

When the song was finished, Hanbin held her and placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. 

Gathering all his courage, "I seriously like you, Jennie." he finally said, "And I think it's more than that. I think.... I already fell for you." 

Both were frozen in their spot. Jennie felt that her cheeks were hotter than before. She felt Hanbin moved his face closer, that the tip of their noses collided and his lips was moving to hers. Panicking, her hand, now in his chest, stopped him. She retracted her hands while taking a step backward slowly. 

"I'm sorry." His voice trembled. 

The flustered Jennie turned and left him in the tub. She picked up her bathrobe and walked fast back to her room.


	5. EPILOGUE

Her heart was pounding, nearly opening her chest. Remembering their lips were close and one little move, his lips was on hers but she didn't know why she had to retract herself and leaving him behind. She was beyond flustered. 

She could feel the rush of her blood throughout her body. In her hotel room, she couldn't sit or stand still. The rush made her walk around her room in circles, leaving droplets of water on the floor and wet prints of her feet. The air was cold but her body still felt so hot and her heart was not slowing down. She took a lot of deep breaths and closed her eyes as she continued to walk in circles again and again, trying to process what had happened. 

Jennie could still his words echo in her head and remembered clearly the details of his gaze, his words and his touch. 

_I fell for you_. 

Those damn words of his. _Fell_. What a deep word. It's dangerous and painful. It was different when those words came from him and she's scared. She thought, his timing was really off. Now that they are graduating and she's leaving the country soon. 

Hanbin remained motionless in the middle of the hot tub. His eyes was still on the door, where she left. He expected this to happen. He shook his head, saying to himself, _What a loser._

Yes. He always lose to Jennie. From school rankings, to the chess games they played sometimes before they go home from their study sessions, to falling in love. Cheesy, huh? 

He looked up to the moon, "At least, I tried." he whispered. He didn't know if she heard him apologize. It was hard reading her reaction to his confession. 

Now he had to deal the awkwardness between them when they will meet again. He wanted to be still her friend. Her best guy friend, even if that's the best she could offer to him. Overthinking, Hanbin stayed a little bit more longer in the tub.

**_May 29_ **

**_6:30 AM_ **

Hanbin woke up by his loud, annoying alarm of his phone. His sleepy eyes were still shut as his hand reached over the table beside his bed, searching for his phone. He slid his finger, turning it off. He stared blankly at the ceiling, remembering what happened last night. He covered his face with a pillow from shame. Shaking off the memory that scarred him last night, he diverted his attention in packing up his things now for it's time to face her and deal with the awkwardness while they go home. 

After packing up, it was a second right after Hanbin got out of his room, she emerged from her door. He noticed dark circles under her eyes. An awkward thing aside from the quick eye contact that they had was they were wearing the same grey hoodie.They had to go down at the hotel desk to meet their teacher before checking out. Hanbin tried to do the first move by offering help her with her bags. She surprisingly yet still awkwardly accepted it. 

When they came out of the airport gate, a group of students, mostly their classmates and friends, teachers and their families welcomed them with balloons and banners. And that night, a celebration party was organized by Jennie's parents, their families and friends were all present.

Hanbin and Jennie pretended that they were not being distant but you could see it in their honest eyes and forced smiles. 

\----------------

**_May 30_ **

**_7:00 AM_ **

Hanbin's heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he received a text message from Jennie earlier that morning, telling him that they would meet at a cafe, two blocks away from their school. There, he stood and waited for her. Ten minutes later, she was dropped by her mom. He waved at her mom before she drove away. Jennie looked exhausted and still had dark circles under her eyes. He became worried even more.

She took careful steps towards him and the tension rose again between the two. 

"We have to talk," she said, breaking the silence. With no words, Hanbin nodded. 

Careful and slow with their steps, taking their time. The weather was nice and sunny and the city was awake. They foolishly waited for each other to start a conversation but Hanbin couldn't take in the deafening silence.

"I don't know if you heard it that night but..." He stopped, "Jennie, I'm sorry." 

She looked at him and knew what he was referring to. Her grip on her shoulder bag tightened. Both were giving anxious looks to each other. Taking several deep breaths in, it was Jennie's turn to gather all of her courage to open up, "I.. I'm sorry if I left immediately that night. I was flustered and.. shocked. I took time to recollect my thoughts and my feelings. I never expected that I'd come up to this. I'm never good at expressing what I really feel. I'm really sorry, Hanbin." 

Hanbin kept his guard up, knowing that this would end into pain. He exhaled and nodded reluctantly, putting his trembling hands inside his pockets so she wouldn't see it.

"Do you know that I'm going to New Zealand, right?" she asked after an eerie silence.

"Yes," he coldly replied. He remembered the day when she told him.

"I have been thinking about it all night and..." she stuttered, "I-If we pursue... _us_ , it would be hard to have a long distance relationship." Her voice trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"What?" 

Jennie wished the ground could swallow her up. It was cringe-worthy for her to say that again. She couldn't believe that she said those words. Knowing from the fact that she never sees herself fall in love and she's shy to admit it, especially to Hanbin.

"What did you say?" Hanbin asked again softly. He heard her clearly, he just wanted to make sure if he was hearing it right. A little spark of hope lit in his heart that she was subtly saying that she feels the same towards him. Jennie hung her head low and her eyes were fixed on the pavement. 

The words were stuck in her throat. Knowing that Hanbin was dense like her, she thought actions were better than repeating herself. Jennie took a step forward to him and flung her arms around his torso. Hanbin was surprised and his whole body was stiff and his arms slightly lifted. Her arms were tight around him. He returned the hug after realizing.

A small smile formed in his lips. He could not see her face for it was buried on his chest. They remained like that for God knows how long, having their own world and not caring if other people, strangers or not, would see or pass them. It was early in the morning and people were slowly crowding the streets, shops and buildings.

"I know it's going to be hard," he finally muttered under his breath, near her ear, "But I'm going to enjoy every moment with you before you leave." He tightened his hug and he felt her sigh deeply. 

Jennie could feel and hear his heart pounding, she smiled at that. He was right, they are going to enjoy every moment that they have. 

"I want to be with you," her words were muffled on his chest. 

\----------------

Hanbin was summoned at Professor Kang's Office, questioning him about his decision in giving his scholarship slot to Sana. He had already decided but he knew deep inside his heart, he somehow regret it. His family was his top priority. He already planned in helping them and maybe, if the universe is on his side, he would be able to attend the same college with Jennie but first, he had to make a lot of money. Hanbin thought the easiest way for him was to be a music producer. 

At 4 o'clock in the afternoon, Hanbin and Jennie's previous routine was to meet up at the Library. It was still the same even after the competition but this time they don't stress their brains out solving advanced lessons, instead they exchange novels, short stories and poems and read them together. And by together, they sit together in a sofa, their feet crossed, entangled together or leaning to each other. Whenever Hanbin was not in the mood of reading, he plays with her hair and watches her read books.

After reading, they go on a date at the night market, sometimes in fancy restaurants or just directly walk home. 

There was one afternoon, Hanbin told Jennie that they would share earbuds and listen to music instead of reading. He shared his personal playlist and his composed songs. He never forgot to let her listen to his childhood song and the song which made him realize that he's in a denial stage. They were sitting next to each other. Hanbin was holding his walkman, a piece of earbud on his right ear and one to Jennie's left ear. His free hand intertwined with hers, listening to the song. Jennie listening to the song meant the world to him.

_I like to see you_

_But then again_

_That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

_So if I call you_

_Don't make a fuss_

_Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

_I'm not in love, no no_

The song was finished and Jennie turned to him, she clearly got his message. Placing her soft hands on his cheeks, pulling his face close.

She giggled, "I'm not in love with you too, Hanbin." 

He grinned, putting his arms around her. His eyes glanced up and down to her eyes and lips, he softly muttered, "May I...?" 

Jennie slowly nodded, looking down to his lips as well. Hanbin closed his eyes and slowly leaned in, just in case she would pull away again. Jolts of electric feelings shot in his whole body when he felt her soft lips. It was an innocent and sweet kiss. The electric feeling doubled when she slowly kissed him back. Their young hearts fluttering madly and the butterflies on their stomach were moving wildly. 

It seemed that the world stood still and the time stopped. 

\----------------------

**_June 13_ **

**_Graduation Day_ **

This rainy day put to an end of their high school life. 

Hanbin remembered his first day here in school. It was a fresh memory like it happened yesterday. He couldn't stop himself for being nostalgic as he reminisced not just his memories with Jennie but also with his friends. Without her, his highschool life would probably be boring as hell. He owed almost everything to her. 

Jennie had to go to the airport soon after the graduation ceremony ended. The rest of their friends came along to say goodbye to her. Each of them gave her a hug and a kiss, bid their farewell and 'we will miss you's. Chaeyoung and Lisa were crying, Junhoe and Donghyuk tried to comfort them. When it was Hanbin's turn, all of them kept a distance with their looks giving a meaning.

Jennie's mother smiled at them, "I'll wait at the departure gate." 

It seemed like the rest understood what it meant. Donghyuk smiled to him, "Hyung, we'll wait outside." All of them turned and left.

"So, they know now?" Hanbin asked with a shy smile. Neither of them told their parents nor friends about their relationship. They never asked them, not even once. Their friends noticed that after coming back from Jeju Island, Hanbin and Jennie were always close together, to the point where they wouldn't be surprised if they kiss or hold hands in front of them in everywhere they go.

"I think we're really obvious now, Hanbin." She smiled and flung her arms around his neck. Like a reflex, Hanbin's arms wrapped around her waist. 

Hanbin pulled out his walkman, hoping this would not be the last time. Inside it, a tape with his own written song which he wrote and worked on last night. He gently put the earbus on Jennie's and pressed play. 

_Stop for a moment, if we keep this up_

_We won't ever see each other again after_

_The airplane leaves I'll be good, you be good too_

_If you say that and leave, you think I'll be fine?_

_Stop pretending to be calm_

_There are tears in your eyes_

_I see a sadness like you've lost the world_

_Stay one more day, unpack and let's go watch_

_A movie later, I'm crying right now, please_

_I hate the sky for wrapping you_

_I hate the moon for revealing you_

_Because I don't wanna let you go like this_

_Hey Mr. Airplane_

_Stop for a moment, it's raining_

_The wind is blowing, it'll be dangerous if you go now_

_Stop for a moment, there's a lot of time_

_There's tomorrow too so let her come off_

_Or let me get on_

_Just one more day, just one more hour_

_Just one more minute, just one more hour_

A tear rolled on her cheek. The song has ended and she removed the earbuds, sobbing.

"I'm going to miss you so much." He mumbled, pulling her deeper in his arms. Seeing her crying made him cry as well.

"I'm going to miss you too," she replied, sighing.

Hanbin inched away and cupped her face. "There's a scientist who calculated the chances of finding your soulmate." 

Jennie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, wiping her tears. She might find him sometimes annoying with his geekiness and nerdiness but she loves it. It's hilariously contradicting that she doesn't even understand herself why she liked him at the very first place. Jennie thought they had a lot of similarities and understood each other a lot. But she also had to give credit to his visuals. She started to find him handsome when puberty did a great job.

"He said you'll only find your true love in 1 lifetime out of 10,000," he continued. She smiled, seeing him serious about it. He loved citing scientific facts and trivias and she loved listening to it.

"I don't know how many lifetimes I've lived but," he looked deeply in her eyes, "I hope this is the lifetime where I've finally found you." 

A heartwarming smile flashed across Jennie's face. Hanbin couldn't stop a tear from falling. He leaned in before brushing his lips on hers. They didn't care if other people would be staring at them. 

They pulled away when Jennie's flight was announced. 

Still holding to each other, Hanbin said his final reminders to her, "Don't entertain anyone, hmm?" 

Jennie knew what he meant. She giggled, showing her gummy smile, "You too." 

Hanbin worked well for two years, earning more money than he expected. He became a producer under a company named YG Entertainment. His music struck the nation, declaring a few of his songs as the nation's anthem. Fame was not shoved on his face for he used his alias 'B.I' and remained anonymous. No one knew his real identity aside from his high school friends and of course, Jennie. 

Like other long-distance couples, it was hard for them yet they persisted. Jennie comes home every summer and Christmas season. Hanbin was the one who always throw himself around her arms whenever she steps out of the airport's gate.

The day came when he resigned at the company, told his mother that he was going after Jennie and go to the same college with her, and leaving enough money for his family. His mother knew his plans since then. She didn't protest any further, thinking his son is matured enough to make his own decisions.

When Hanbin arrived at New Zealand's airport, it was Jennie's turn to flung herself to him. 

\---------------END-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sm for your time in reading this. It really means a lot to me. I know there are errors in my grammar and the timeline of their school year. I used the US school year instead of Korea’s. Anyway, I know this is short so maybe in the future when I have more free time (since I’m in school), I’d write another fic based on this au. Again, thanks guys!


End file.
